Lifetime FriendshipsThe Willis ChronicleI
by DT-NETara
Summary: Many have wondered in Foster's if Frankie ever had an Imaginary friend of her own. In the first Chronicle of Willis, you will find out, and perhaps a bit more. Lifetime Friendships takes place in three parts, this is the first, The Past. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Frankie's Bedtime

Author note: This story will be my first ever Fanfiction I will publish in a long time, (The first one doesn't count). I've been watching Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for about a month now, and my wife and I love it! Anyway, first off I'd light to point out the disclaimers. I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or the characters. All rights and reserves belong to Craig McCracken & Cartoon Network. Willis is my only original Imaginary friend.

Comments are appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy the beginning of my Willis Chronicles.

PS: The story takes place in 1984, when Frankie was two years old (I think), this explains a little of my misspellings.

**Lifetime Friendship: The Past**

Chapter 1-Frankie's Bedtime

"Francis, time for bed," Mrs. Foster chimed from the kitchen as she placed the last clean dish back in the cabinet. "Francis?" Mrs. Foster came out of the kitchen, searching for her two year old daughter in her suburbian household, which was not easy with ten different rooms for little Miss Francis to hide in. "Come on, Frankie," she spoke in a louder tone. "I'm not in the mood for games." She peeked behind the corner of the hallway and finds Frankie crouched on the ground, shaking like a puppy, her eyes darting back and forth from the closet door to her bedroom.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Foster asked with concern.

"If I fall asleep, Mommy, he'll get me," Frankie answered, her red pigtails shaking back and forth as she swings her head back to the closet door.

Mrs. Foster sighed in relief, and annoyance, knowing about Frankie's fear of ghosts, ever since her husband allowed her daughter to watch a scary movie with him that night. "Frankie, no ghost will get you. They are not real."

"But when Daddy and I watch that movie, there were ghost in there, and they were weal."

"And that's all it was, sweety, a movie." She picked her daughter up and carried her to her room, getting her ready for bed. "And movies are not real. Remember that movie about the young girl from Kanzas and how she ended up in the land of Oz?"

"Yes." She replied pulling her blue flower nightgown over her head.

"Well, that scary movie is just like that, made up. Now listen, when I was little, Grandma Foster told me a little secret for driving away bad thoughts. Do you know what that is?"

The little girl shook her head.

"All you have to say is 'there are no such things as ghost' over and over, then no bad things will frighten you, because you know they can't."

"Thewe awe no such things as ghost." Frankie repeated.

"That's my little angel." She complimented as she ruffled her red head, making her giggle. "Now, go to sleep alright? You get to visit your Grandma Foster tomorrow and you don't want to keep here waiting, right?"

"Right!" Frankie answered with a smile. She crawled over and hugged her mom around the neck. "I wove you, Mommy."

"I wove you too, sweety." Mrs. Foster replied, touched.

* * *

Flash!

Frankie hid under her covers as lightning flashed outside her window. She never liked thunder, or lightning for that matter, because that was when the ghost came out in the movie.

"Thewe are no such things as ghost," she started to repeat to herself, trying to fall asleep. She peeked out from under her blanket, staring into her dark room. At night, her toys always looked creepy, like they only seem harmless in the daytime or something. She peered over at her nightstand, where she placed her unicorn pony just before she went to bed, but the pony was not there.

"Thewe's no such things as ghost, thewe's no such things as ghost, thewe are now such things as ghost!" She repeated, though she didn't believe it. She curled up in her bed, daring not to stare out into the dark room. She instead focused on her teddy bear. "I wish I had someone who would pwotect me from those ghosts. Like Scarecwow from Wizard of Oz." She smiled as she began to daze off. "Yeah, a scarecwow that can scare ghosts away for me. "Her eyes closed as she drifted into her own little dream world, but she could have sworn a pair of warm hands pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in, keeping her safe and warm, and a strange scent of....pine straw?


	2. Meet Willis

Author's Note:

ghostess - Hey this is getting good. I like how you kept in suspense. Keep going!

Thank you, ghostess, for your comment. And as always, comments are appreciated.

All rights reserved to Craig McCraken and Cartoon Network. I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or any of the characters. Willis is my only creation within this story. Now Chapter 2.

**Lifetime Friendship: The Past**

Chapter 2-Meet Willis

No monsters or ghost visited Frankie in her dreams that night, and no fear was seen in the little girl's face as she smiled within her dreams. Morning came, it was around 8:00 on a Saturday morning when she woke up, her eyes still drowsy from waking up to last night's storm. She gave a once glance look over her room to see if anything was missing. Well, the pony was back in place on the nightstand, just as she left it. She must have been dreaming when she didn't see it. She jumped out of her bed in excitement, waiting to visit her grandmother for a long time. She was about to leave her room when she realized something different. The smell of pine straw was still lingering. This wasn't her imagination, because she was wide away, and knowing the smell of pine straw quite well. Following her nose, she picked up the scent was near the closet. Frankie slowly reached for the handle, her hand trembled slightly at the though of confronting a monster inside. Whoosh! She flings the door open, her eyes wide in shock.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked, finding a six foot tall scarecrow staring right back at her.

"AAAUUUUUUHHHHH!" The scarecrow screamed back and pulled the door shut behind him.

Frankie stood there, befuddled and confused at what just happened. Why did this scarecrow seemed just as scared as she was. She opened the door again, the scarecrow still standing there. "Um, Mr. Scawecwow...?"

"Please, Frankie, you don't have to be formal with me, just Willis." She jumped back in confusion, not quite sure about the sudden change in attitude. "And by the way, I'm not a scarecrow. I'm a scareghost."

"Sowwy," Frankie replied looking down, then back up in wonder. "A scaweghost?"

"Yes, a scareghost, remember? You said you wanted a friend that could scare away ghost and monsters for you. You can say I'm your Imaginary friend."

Frankie's eyes widen with joy. "Imaginary fwiend? You mean I created you?"

"That's right, kid. And could you excuse me. I've got unfinished business." Willis closed the door back, then suddenly loud noises of a rumble burst from the closet, as if someone was in there fighting Willis. "Take that! And That! This will teach you to scare my little friend! HA!" A final crash and then silence. Frankie was just as confused until Willis emerged from the closet, dusting himself off. "Well little lady. Seems the that old Shnetzermutten won't be scaring you anymore."

"Schnetzerwhatta?"

"A Schnetzermutten, you know that monster in the closet your mother told you about so you would fall asleep. Not really a good thing to do, I'd say."

She now had a good view of him and realized he **wasn't **much like a scarecrow after all. He had the look of one, but much more. His outer skin was a thin tan color, like a browned apple, patches of pine needles could be seen jutting out from torn patches. His clothing was not out of the ordinary, though not piticular for a scarecrow. He wore a light plaid button-up shirt with brown pants under a dark green coat that hung below his knees. His hand's are covered with leather glove, or maybe they are his hands. On the top of his straw dirty blond head rest a dark indigo straw brim hat, the point bent over to the side. But what drawn her to his was his eyes, deep and brown, almost human.

"Um, Willis? Why did you scream when you saw me?"

"I only screamed 'cause you screamed."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But you were doing it and I didn't want to feel left out."

Frankie giggled. This imaginary friend makes her very happy, like in her dreams, did he actually come from there? Wait a minute, Granny always talked to her about her childhood friend Mr. Herriman. She even saw him once, a big bunny dressed like a gentle man. So Willis was just like Mr. Herriman. Frankie cringed a little. _I hope not_ she thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm supposed to get ready, 'cause I'm going to visit Granny today at her big mansion."

Willis paused and scratched under his chin. "Mansion?"

"A big house, bigger than this one," she explained stretching her arms out wide.

"Ah," Willis answered inspired, then confused again. "I don't get it."

Frankie sighed in defeat and shook her head. "You'll see my Granny soon. Come on!" She grabs him by the arm and pulls him out of the closet, or at least a part of him. His arm ripped at the seem and hung limp in Frankie's hand.

"Er, I think Mommy can fix that."


End file.
